


Surpresa de Verão

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Pregnancy, Protective Brett, brettsey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: - Desafio proposto pelo @BrettseyOficial :)O que acontece quando o 51 resolve fazer um churrasco para confraternizar em pleno verão?Promete grandes emoções essa história!Uma historia de Brettsey no futuro.
Relationships: Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Christopher Herrmann/Cindy Herrmann, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Surpresa de Verão

**Author's Note:**

> \- É minha primeira vez escrevendo fics, se houver algum erro, me perdoem, prometo melhorar! 
> 
> Estamos todos ansiosos para a 9 temporada de Chicago Fire! 
> 
> Beijos, se cuidem e se protejam.

_17 de Agosto de 2025_

Era um magnífico dia de sábado, o sol estava bem quente como todo verão em Chicago. Hoje era o dia do famoso Churrasco do 51 onde todos se juntavam para confraternizar, dessa vez era mais do que especial, pois Sylvie Brett que hoje é Sylvie Casey estava grávida de 9 meses da pequena Lisa e Stella Kidd estava com 8 meses de gestação do pequeno Brendon, resolveram aproveitar seus últimos momentos com sua família de bombeiros antes que pudessem dar a luz aos novos bebês.

Sylvie chegou ao parque de mãos dadas com seu marido, o até então Capitão Matt Casey. Parece loucura, mas faziam 5 anos que estavam juntos, desde que após um acidente com ambulância 61, ambos resolveram declarar seus sentimentos e viver esse amor. No ano seguinte os dois já estavam morando juntos, após adotarem o pequeno Mark que hoje já tinha 5 anos e era um garoto bem esperto para sua idade.

O pequeno Mark ao chegar ao parque imediatamente correu para os braços de seu tio Kelly que sempre fazia todas as vontades do menino, ao lado estava Stella Kidd alisando seu barrigão se queixando do por que Chicago fazia tanto calor. Matt e Sylvie se aproximaram do casal Stellaride e se cumprimentaram.

 **Sylvie:** Não é possível que vocês não estejam incomodados com esse calor insuportável e ainda queiram ficar perto dessa grelha!

 **Stella:** Obrigada por concordar comigo, estou tentando dizer isso a mais de 1 hora para Kelly, mas ele continua repetindo que isso é coisa da gravidez.

 **Kelly:** Isso é besteira de vocês, olha esse dia incrível e esse aroma de churrasco pelo ar. – diz ele, liberando Mark para brincar com Terrence e o clã dos Hermann pelo parque e indo pegar uma cerveja para Matt que agradece imediatamente.

Em seguida, se aproximam Boden com Donna e Cindy com Hermann cumprimentando o casal que havia acabado de chegar.

 **Donna:** Sylvie como você está radiante! Você e Stella estão com uma luz incrível, como havia comentado com Cindy no jantar de ontem. Estamos surpresas o quanto estão sobrevivendo às torturas da reta final da gravidez.

 **Stella:** Donna você é um anjo, mas estou tentando não esganar Kelly, tudo que ele faz tende a me tirar do sério.

 **Sylvie:** Nem me fale, eu amo meu marido, mas não agüento mais quando ele chega e fica todo protetor comigo, como se eu fosse incapaz de fazer as coisas só por que estou com uma melancia na barriga. Além de tudo, essa pequenina deve achar que está em um playground, pois não para de se mexer, tinha que ser filha de Matt Casey mesmo.

Ambas as mulheres começaram a rir alto, fazendo com que todos olhassem para elas ao mesmo tempo. Risos e um olhar tímido foi compartilhado por elas.

 **Cindy:** Vamos nos sentar na mesa e eu conto para vocês os meus maiores segredinhos da maternidade e como lidar com um marido bombeiro e protetor.

Em seguida chegam Cruz, Chloe com os gêmeos Pablo e Serena juntamente com Mackey que pegou uma carona com o casal. Enquanto os gêmeos se juntam as outras crianças, Cruz vai para onde se encontram os rapazes perto da churrasqueira, enquanto Chloe e Mackey vão para a mesa onde estão as mulheres.

 **Mackey:** Eiiii, vocês pensaram que poderiam começar uma pequena reunião de senhoras sem nós? 

**Sylvie:** Ohhh Gianna e Chloe juntem-se a nós agora mesmo garotas!

 **Chloe:** Sylvie e Stella vocês estão lindas demais com essas barrigas. Quem diria que a familia 51 cresceria tanto assim.

 **Stella:** Nunca imaginei que fosse me tornar mãe e ao mesmo tempo que minha melhor amiga - diz a bombeira, apertando a mão de Sylvie que está na sua frente.

Enquanto Cindy relata tudo que passou na gravidez e nos primeiros meses de cada um dos seus filhos, Sylvie começa a sentir algo molhado escorrendo pelas suas pernas e sentir fortes dores. Imediatamente ela segura firme no braço de Donna que está ao seu lado, fazendo com que todas as outras prestassem total atenção nela.

 **Sylvie:** Ohhh querida, isso é hora e local apropriados para querer nascer? - diz respirando fundo, enquanto as dores estão cada vez mais fortes.

Mackey imediatamente se levanta e fica atrás de Sylvie, tentando mante-la firme e com a respiração controlada.

 **Mackey:** CASEY, CASEY, TRAGA SUA BUNDA AQUI AGORA! SUA FILHA ESTÁ PRESTES A CONHECER OS PAPAIS E TITIOS!

Boden no mesmo momento liga para 9-1-1 solicitando uma ambulância para o local, mas acaba recebendo um aviso que iriam demorar mais de 30 minutos para chegar. Sem pensar duas vezes gritou para que todos estivessem preparados para que se necessário trouxessem ali mesmo ao mundo a pequena Lisa.

 **Matt** **:** Baby fique firme, nossa Lisa está vindo ao mundo para completarmos nossa família e aumentarmos nosso amor – diz ele segurando firmemente suas mãos e tirando o cabelo de Sylvie do rosto, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha.

 **Sylvie:** Essa menina estava brincando na minha barriga e com preguiça de sair, ai hoje resolveu dar o ar da graça. Tinha que ser sua filha mesmo! – diz ela entre um gemido mais forte que o outro

 **Mackey:** Sinto informá-los, mas essa menina vai nascer aqui e agora. Tragam um pano para forrarmos essa mesa para que Sylvie deite em cima. Preciso de panos limpos, pegue minha bolsa eu tenho luvas sempre guardadas para qualquer emergência. 

Stella imediatamente surge com a bolsa de Mackey e um pano quadriculado que estava guardado e forra a mesa com a ajuda dos outros. Sylvie deita na mesa, enquanto segura firme as mãos de Matt que está em seu ouvido dizendo palavras de conforto e apoio.

 **Mackey:** Sylvie preciso que empurre com força agora mesmo!

As crianças que estavam brincando rapidamente pararam e se assustaram com os gritos de Sylvie e foram todos em direção aos seus pais para saber o que estavam acontecendo.

Lee Henry ficou assustado em ver Sylvie naquela posição e resolveu levar as crianças para longe com ajuda de Chloe e Donna. Exceto o pequeno Mark que queria saber por que sua mamãe estava daquele jeito em cima de uma mesa.

 **Matt:** Mark, filho, vem aqui até onde eu e sua mãe estamos. – diz, esticando o outro braço para que ele o alcançasse.

 **Mark:** Papai e Mamãe o que ta havendo? Estou com medo – diz o menino nervoso

 **Sylvie:** Baby, sua irmã está vindo ao mundo e quero que esteja perto para conhecê-la. – diz entre gritos e respirações profundas

 **Mackey:** Força Sylvie, você consegue, ela está quase saindo!

 **Stella:** Vamos Syl, você é guerreira, consegue isso e muito mais. 

**Kelly:** Em pensar que Stella vai passar por isso em breve... - diz ele olhando para sua noiva, que rapidamente soca seu braço, fazendo com que todos fiquem rindo dos dois

Às 03h30min PM, nasceu à pequena Lisa Casey pesando 7 libras e 4 onças com seus olhinhos azuis brilhantes, trazendo felicidade para o churrasco desse ano. A ambulância chegou logo em seguida, levando mamãe e bebê para o Chicago Med acompanhadas do papai. Mark ficou com Kelly e Stella que foram em seu carro logo em seguida.

 **Matt:** Baby, eu te amo muito. Obrigada pela família maravilhosa que você me deu. Serei o melhor pai para os nossos dois filhos e o melhor marido para você – diz ele, dando um beijo em sua têmpora

 **Sylvie:** Matt, você já é o melhor marido do mundo. Não é a toa que a 5 anos atrás, estava praticamente me entregando de corpo e alma para você, eu já sabia desde o casamento do Cruz que você era o amigo, o amor que eu poderia chamar de lar. Eu te amo muito Matt Casey. – diz ela, com sorriso doce e olhar sereno para seu marido e sua filha.

_________________________________________

_Essa era a sua família perfeita, que ambos sempre sonharam e um dia o destino tratou de uni-los em um único propósito:_ **_O AMOR_ ** _._   
  


_Agradeço a todos por lerem!_


End file.
